


Bound to You

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shibari, shieda fucking kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: I want your mark all over me.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimkaiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/gifts).



> I don't even have an excuse at this point anymore. I'm such a slave to this ship.
> 
> For kimkaiiii- I hope you like it, just remember, you started this.

Soft moans filled the room, echoing off the walls, as Kayn trembled against the soft rope intricately wrapped around his skin. He licked his lips, mouth coated with thick saliva, he gulped trying to pace his breathing.

“Very good, Shieda.” A black-gloved hand skimmed over the exposed skin, pulled taught between the knots of the colored rope, the gloved man plucking at the bondage before trailing his hand up to his muscular arm, to his neck, pushing his chin up towards that voice, “I always thought red was your color.”

He winced and let a breathy chuckle escape his small, pink lips, “Master, you’re always spoiling me with gifts.”

He could hear the older man shifting his weight in front of him, the blindfold tied around his head obstructing his vision though he desperately tried to catch a glimpse between the gap of the fabric between the silk fold and the bridge of his nose.

He felt the fabric being pulled tighter, the feeling of his master’s warm breath on his neck causing the hairs on his neck to stand up, shivering at his touch, that deep voice resonating in his ear, “Gifts? That would imply you’ve been behaving…” Kayn whined at the loss of vision, hovering his lips over Kayn’s, “Which you certainly have  _ not.” _

Zed moved his hand down over the design of rope tied across the younger man’s bare chest pausing at the top of the waistband of his briefs, pulling the band back and chuckling, “You’re certainly excited for someone that’s been misbehaving,” he released the band, Kayn humming at the feeling of the sharp snap of the elastic hitting his skin. “Does my touch affect you this much?”

“M-more, fuck  _ me, please… _ ” he whined into his touch, arching his back against the chair he was tied to.

“ _ Fuck _ you?”

Kayn could hear him shift around and plug something into the socket in the wall. He instinctively attempted to squeeze his legs together, his attempt ineffective as the rope on his legs held him tight to the chair.

A low buzzing sound filled the room and Kayn felt a soft press of the vibrator on the briefs, hovering around his crotch. He gulped, shaking his head a bit to loosen the blindfold when he felt a sharp slap on his cheek.

_ This feeling… _

“We have a few things to do before then, Shieda.” He pressed the vibrator down onto his cock and leaned in close to his ear, grabbing his lobe between his teeth and biting down. “If I recall correctly, you asked me to push you to your limit. Let’s explore how powerful you truly are.” 

“ _ F-fuck _ ,  _ mmm _ , but you know Master, I can’t s-stop-  _ ah! _ ” his face flushed, a bright pink blush painting his cheeks, saliva escaping the corner of his mouth as Zed continued to press the vibrator on his arousal.

Zed started moving the vibrating wand up and down, tracing the outline of his length with one hand while lightly running his hand over his chest, twisting at the small exposed nipples.

Kayn groaned in irritation, “G-gloves,” he licked his dry lips and gasped as Zed pressed the vibrator down on the base of his cock. “I don’t  _ want _ gloves, I  _ want _ Master’s hands, his  _ bare _ hands, please…” he pleaded, his voice getting shaky with need.

_ Slap. _

Kayn chuckled and let his head fall back, panting into his touch Zed speaking up, “I didn’t come here to be  _ played _ with, I thought you were going to  _ test _ me.”

_ There is nothing that gives me more pleasure, than provoking my master. _

Zed’s eyebrow perked up, two warm fingers pressed down on Kayn’s bottom lip, Kayn opening up a bit to give him access, swirling his tongue around. Zed stretched his fingers and opened his mouth wider, the younger compliant, and more than willing to open up for him in hopes of getting what he wants.

Kayn raised an eyebrow at the insertion of the plastic sphere in his mouth, shaking his head as he realized what was happening.

“ _ M-mph! _ ” he muffled out as Zed fastened the lock behind his head.

“You can struggle all you want, Shieda.” He turned the setting of the vibrator up, precum now oozing out and leaving a mark on his briefs. “But no more talking, that mouth has gotten you into plenty of trouble.”

Zed hooked the end of the device onto one of the knots in the rope, leaving the vibrator to lay on Kayn’s erection while he reached for other items in the box. 

“I think it’s time you learn who  _ you _ belong to.”

_ I already know, I’ve always known. _

Zed fiddled with the small bottle of lube coating the small object, bringing it over to his tied up student. He slid the blindfold back, letting it fall to the floor, revealing Kayn’s dangerously aroused face. A visage consumed with lust and ecstasy, his light yellow eyes looked over to his master as saliva dripped out of the corners of his mouth as he houghed through the holes of the ball gag.

Zed placed the items on the small table next to the chair and watched as the younger man’s eyes widened and produced muffled sounds behind the gag.

Paying no mind to this, Zed removed the vibrator, placing it to the side, earning a sharp moan from Kayn. He returned his gaze and locked eyes onto him as he removed his briefs, pulling them down around his thighs.

“If I remove the rope…” he plucked at the tight red ropes around his legs, binding him to the chair, “You’re going to do well for me right? You are going to show me just how well trained you are?”

Kayn blinked a few times, tears forming at how painful his arousal was now, he nodded fervently, mumbling, determined to use his words.

_ Touch me Zed, remind me why I’m all yours. _

Zed, now noticing how tight his own pants have gotten, grew impatient and grabbed a small knife to release the younger man from the bondage. He sliced through the rope, giving Kayn the ability to move his lower body again. He tugged his briefs down until they fell to the floor and with no time for him to adjust, spread Kayn’s legs as he kneeled to the ground beneath him to get closer to his arousal.

He toyed with him rubbing his now slick, gloved hands over his cock, down to brush against his balls and trailing back further until he found his tight entrance, Kayn yanking away from the chair at the sensation. 

Zed looked up at him, revealing a small white ring. The smaller man shook his head back and forth as his master reached for his erection, carefully stretching the tight circle over his cock, past his balls to sit completely at the base, the cock ring preventing the backflow of blood.

“You want to be pushed, Shieda,” he raised himself up and nudged his swollen erection, Kayn shuddering at his touch. “I’ll make sure we find your absolute limit.”

_ No one takes care of me like Master. _

Zed looked down at him and smirked, “Look at you, desperate, your body begging for my touch.” He reaches for his chest and twists one of his nipples, Kayn moaning, and protesting. “Even with the gag, you continue to try and speak? You’re certainly a rare breed.”

He reached for the back of his head undoing the lock on the ball gag with a soft  _ click _ .

Kayn gasped and coughed, panting as he breathed deeply, licking his he looked back up to Zed, “There  _ is _ no one like me.”

“Is that right?” He undid his pants sliding them down and slipping his shirt off, Kayn’s eyes scanning over every crease and counter of his body, looking how the dark ink flowed across his body. He held his gloved hand in front of Kayn’s lips, needing no direction at all he bit into the fabric and turned his head to the side, removing the glove and revealing his scarred, calloused hand. He repeated the motion for the other hand and gulped, waiting for his master’s next move.

Zed turned back to the small table and picked up the item he lubricated earlier and twirling it in his fingers, “Spread your legs.” More than willing to comply, Kayn moved his legs to each side of the chair as Zed knelt before him, licking one of his fingers and feeling around his entrance. “I thought we trained this area better, Shieda.” He continued to rub the area as he brought the small plug down and pushed it towards his hole.

“M-master, please.  _ Please… _ ” Kayn moved his legs to wrap around the back of his master’s neck and shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Zed rubbed and pushed the plug in slowly, “If you’re good, you’ll get something much larger soon. We have to make sure you’re ready because once I start, I will not stop.” He toyed with the plug in his ass more, twirling and twisting it until he inserted it completely, Kayn moaning above him.

He gripped his own erection and stood up, rubbing his cock on his face. Kayn hungrily licking and kissing his arousal. “Please, Master...I’m aching,” he pants and struggles to focus from the stimulation. He pushed his head forward catching the tip of his cock in his wet mouth and coated the soft skin with his saliva, Zed groaning at the touch and gripping his hair. He took more of his length in his mouth and looked up into those luminous crimson eyes.

_ I just want to show you my loyalty. _

He bobbed his head up and down, never breaking eye contact until Zed clenched his hand tight, pulling his hair harder. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before forcing himself down all the way until his nose touched the base of Zed’s stomach, he grunted and pulled himself out of his mouth, Kayn coughing and gasping as thick trails of saliva escaped those delicate pink lips.

Zed rubbed his thumb over the base as Kayn squirmed in his seat, he reached for the small remote and clicked it on.

Kayn jolted in the chair and pulled against the ropes on his arms and chest, red rope burns now visible on his skin.

“Careful, Shieda,” he grabbed his face with both hands, rubbing his cheeks before thrusting back into his mouth, “Those marks won’t go away easily.”

_ He knows that. I know that. I want your mark all over me. _

Kayn relaxed his mouth and throat as much as possible to allow Zed to fuck his face as much as he wanted, he swallowed around his length getting a deep moan out of the older man. A film of sweat covering Kayn’s upper body from being filled up both in his mouth and his ass.

Zed grabbed the knife off the table and freed Kayn from the rest of the restraints, pulling the loose rope off of him and directing him to the bed. He crawled up the sheets and fell back onto the pillow, red marks remained where the rope once was, his long hair, loose and wild covering the sheet surrounding him, Zed’s restraint wearing thin at the sight. He reached for the remote and slid the dial up to increase the vibration.

Kayn cried out as he squirmed on the bed, gripping the sheets with his fingers, kicking his legs out and arching his back, he bit his lip and pleaded to his master.

“I-it hurts, please,” he raised his legs up showing the plug still very much vibrating inside of him, “Master…”

Zed crawled over to him, pouring more lubricant onto his length and stroking it a few times. He removed the plug suddenly and harshly.

“I’ve removed it. What do you want now?”

Kayn arched his back and hummed, reaching forward with one hand, and behind him with another, he placed his fingers at his entrance and stretched the pink hole open.

“Fill me up, master.”

Zed placed his hands on either side of his head and looked down at his face, flushed and needy for him. He looked down at his lips and brushed his across them, rubbing them before swiping his tongue across his bottom lip intertwining his tongue with his student’s.

He let his cock find the entrance and pushed the tip in, Kayn clenching his eyes shut and moaning into his kiss. Zed leaned onto his elbows and continued to push himself in easily with all of the preparation.

“Fuck, master, you feel  _ so good… _ ” Kayn wrapped his legs around his waist only for Zed to push back and grab his legs, pushing them over his shoulders and pushing them down toward his chest.

The new angle increased his depth and hit his sensitive spot, Zed rolling his hips into him as he grabbed onto his shoulders.

“Tell me what feels good, Shieda.”

The cock ring making Kayn feel like he was going to explode to the moment his master set him free from the restraint and could barely think of anything besides release.

“You..you…” he broke away from his kiss as Zed started relentlessly pounding into him. “Your cock so  _ deep _ inside of me.” He gripped his shoulders harder and groaned, “It feels good Zed, it feels  _ so fucking good _ .”

_ Master can use my body any way he pleases.  _

Unable to hold onto his own arousal for much longer, he slows his pace feeling every single part of Kayn, the slow, drawn-out motion ready to send him over the edge. He pushed his legs off his shoulders and gripped his hips tightly, flipping them over, Kayn now on top of him.

“My insides…” he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, long black hair framing his shoulders, Zed held him still as he positioned his hips up into him, the sound of skin slapping filling the room, “ _ Mmm _ , master I can feel you so  _ deep _ inside of me.” He panted and continued, “Let me cum, please, I need to cum so badly…”

He slammed his hips up into the younger man until he could take it anymore, reaching for the cock ring he looked into Kayn’s eyes, “You’re going to cum for me now.”

Kayn winced and nodded, begging for his release, “Please, master,  _ please _ .”

He reached for the white band and carefully pulled it off of Kayn, the flow of blood making Kayn sway a bit, “Fuck, fuck, _ fuck _ , holy shit.” Zed snapped his hips into a few more times, pulling him down and holding him close, “ _ Cum for me, Shieda _ .”

Kayn bit down into his shoulder and arched his back, his release shooting out between their stomachs as he groaned into the bite. The feeling of Kayn’s walls clenching around his cock triggering his own orgasm as he filled the younger man with his cum.

Sweat making Kayn’s hair stick to his face as he collapsed on top of his master, Zed peeling the strands of hair out of his face. He held his student close as he steadied his breathing.

Kayn turned his head to the side, looking up at him, “How did I do, master?”

Zed rubbed the long strands of hair between his fingers and took a deep breath, “Shieda Kayn, you never fail to impress me.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
